Previous computer programs/tools were developed to help measuring the distance between objects as well as the width and height of any elements on a computer display screen. The end user was required to manually adjust the measurement tool to the exact width, or height of the element(s) displayed on the screen to their best ability. The process was time consuming, and susceptible to human errors.